


Do you wanna build an Edgar?

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Frozen (2013), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Edgar - Freeform, Gen, Mad King Ryan, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's song to Kerry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna build an Edgar?

**Author's Note:**

> I did a parody of a song from frozen based on the last AH Minecraft LP, and I wanted to see what other people thought
> 
> I origanaly posted this on my tumblr http://sabrina-elmore.tumblr.com/

Kerry?  
(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)  
Do you wanna build an Edgar?  
Come on its time to play  
I cant see you anymore  
Come out the door  
I’m not going away-  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we’re not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna build an Edger?  
Yes it has to be an Edgar.

Kerry: Go away, Ryan

Ryan: Okay, bye…

(Knocking)  
Do you wanna build an Edger?  
I’ll chase you up and down the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the heads up on the walls-  
(Hang in there, Caleb!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,

Just watching the red stone tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

Kerry?  
Please, I know you’re in there,  
Conrad’s asking where you've been  
He says “have courage”, and I’m trying to  
I’m right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It’s just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a Edgar?


End file.
